1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and particularly relates to a LCD module and device with adjustable viewing angle.
2. The Related Arts
As liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes widely popular on mobile devices, people demand better quality and more human-oriented design from the LCD. Sometimes people want to share what is shown on the display with others. There are also times when people do not wish others to see. Therefore, a display capable of switching between wide and narrow viewing angles is desired.